Donde van a morir los ángeles
by michelcamacho
Summary: Es una historia romántica sobre los ángeles digimon: Angemon y Angewomon. He decidido tratar a los personajes como se comportarían en el anime. Imagina esta historia como si fuera un OVA especial de estos 2 digimon... Por cierto... ojo: NO hay un final feliz… Averigüemos por qué.
1. 1 Recuerdos

**_Espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Cualquier review será bien recibido. Trataré de manejar los personajes fielmente al anime, como si este fuera un capítulo "especial" de Angemon y Angewomon. Como lo mencioné antes... No pretendo hacer un final feliz. Pero ya verán que sucederán cosas muy buenas entre estos 2 ángeles. Eso es todo por ahora :)_**

_"Son las 21:00 hrs. Pero en su cabeza son las 17:35 de hace 3 años"._

¿Te acuerdas, la primera vez que nos despedimos? – Dijo una voz femenina.

Sí. – Respondió otra voz. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si nos volveríamos a ver.

Después de tanto tiempo, me pregunto ¿Dónde habrá quedado ese silbato? – Se preguntó la voz femenina.

Ehh… yo. – Dijo la voz con cierta preocupación.

No te preocupes – Interrumpió la voz femenina mientras le dirigía la mirada – No importa. ¿Qué hicieron en ese tiempo? – Le preguntó la voz: Se trataba de Kari.

Estuve con Patamon. –Afirmó Gatomon - Tú sabes que acababa de conocer a los demás. – Continuó.

¿Y por qué Patamon? – Pregunta curiosa Kari.

Eso es muy fácil. Ambos digievolucionamos en un digimon del mismo tipo. También T.K y tú eran muy pequeños y de la misma edad. Su emblema es la esperanza y el mío la luz. Es natural que nos llevaramos bien; pero la verdad es que yo quería hablar con Angemon… Patamon es un poco… Tonto.

Kari no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué es tonto? – Preguntó Kari de una manera graciosa.

- Es muy inocente, muy infantil, pero es bueno. Sin embargo Angemon es una persona más seria, más madura y razonable. A decir verdad, a veces me recuerda a Wizardmon… - Gatomon empezó a derramar unas lágrimas mientras miraba hacia el cielo por la ventana.

- Yo nunca he sentido que pertenezco al grupo Kari – Dijo decepcionada Gatomon.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Gatomon? Todos somos buenos amigos – Trató de animarle la chica.

- He tenido problemas desde hace mucho tiempo. A veces finjo estar bien pero no lo estoy. Es difícil estar en mi situación. No quiero parecer que me hago la víctima y las personas acudan a mí. – Confesó Gatomon en un tono triste.

- Sabes… - Interrumpe Kari – Yo te entiendo. Yo no digo las cosas que me pasan por no querer perjudicar a los demás. No importa si es algo muy terrible lo que estoy viviendo, lo disimulo y siempre trato de sonreír. A veces eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, e incluso la solución a los problemas. Siempre hay un lado bueno en todos los problemas, por más malos que sean.

Kari… - Los ojos de Gatomon brillaban al escuchar las palabras de Kari.

-Eso mismo me decía Patamon: que sonriera de vez en cuando porque así las cosas estarían mejor. Siempre me animó y me ayudó a incorporarme al grupo. No por nada la "esperanza" es una de sus cualidades. – Dijo Gatomon sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Patomon.

- La pérdida de Wizardmon es algo que jamás he podido superar. A veces quisiera que él estuviera aquí, que me dijera que tengo que hacer, que me aconsejara. Yo sé que puedo contar contigo Kari, pero en verdad lo extraño mucho – De nuevo, el brillo en los ojos de Gatomon se fue y empezaron las lágrimas.

- Sabes Gatomon… Yo creo que Wizardmon no le hubiera gustado verte así de triste, y aparte por algo pasan las cosas. Esas son cosas del destino – La voz de Kari se tornaba más seria – Si no hubiera muerto él, habrías muerto tú o yo. El resultado era inevitable. No puedes seguir culpándote por el pasado. Tú misma me acabas de decir que tienes un amigo, un apoyo en Patamon. – Dijo Kari con esperanza.

- ¡Sí! Eso es cierto. Él es un digimon muy inocente y tierno que siempre se preocupa por los demás. Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, soy muy egoísta. Con él es diferente, puedo ser más abierta e incluso me atrevo a contarle algunas cosas. Trato de hacerme la fuerte y valiente y no llorar porque no quiero causar lástima, pero es imposible con Patamon. No me gusta que me vea llorando, pero me desahogo a veces con él.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo con T.K. – Dijo kari entre risas y luego un poco risueña. – Él siempre me ha querido proteger y cuando tengo problemas él sabe qué es lo que tengo. Necesitamos de personas que también nos escuchen Gatomon, yo creo que tú ves en Patamon algo que había en Wizardmon también.

- Así es. Además, ustedes dos siempre se preocupan por mí. – Dijo entusiasta Gatomon.

- Es gracioso pensar que cuando él se convierte en Angemon es más serio, pero yo creo que le va muy bien esa personalidad – Comentó Kari – Además es un digimon apuesto – echó una risa insinuadora

- Mañana iremos al Digimundo, nos quedaremos un tiempo – Dijo Gatomon como evadiendo la pregunta. - Pero me gustaría ir como mi forma ultra Kari. Así será más fácil y menos cansado.

Claro Gatomon, es una lástima que T.K y yo no podamos acompañarlos, pero mejor así – Dijo Kari guiñando el ojo.  
Gatomon puso una cara de anime seria como ( ¬¬ ) Y ambas se fueron a dormir.


	2. 2 Cosas de chicas

**Hola pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza, fue un poco difícil pensar el desarrollo de este capítulo. Gracias por sus Reviews, son muy importantes para darme una idea de lo que piensan del fic :) **

Esa noche, Gatomon soñó con Wizardmon. Siempre lo hacía, era un secreto que no le había contado a nadie. Lo soñaba en el lugar de su muerte; la torre de Fuji Tv.

- _Wizardmon, hoy estuvimos recordando muchos momentos que vivimos Kari y yo_. – Explicó entusiasmada Gatomon.

- _Me alegra Mucho Gatomon. También noté que estabas muy triste por mi muerte, pero Gatomon, debo decirte que no tienes que estar triste porque yo siempre estaré contigo._ – Le respondió Wizardmon dibujando una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Gatomon.

- _Hay algo que debo decirte, algo muy importante – _Dijo Wizardmon en un tono más serio.

- _¿Qué?_ ¿_Qué es? _– Preguntó inquieta Gatomon.

- _Hay enemigos que regresarán y sólo tú puedes vencerlos._ – Explicó Wizardmon.

- _¿Quiénes son esos enemigos?_ – Cuestionó un poco intrigada Gatomon. - _¿Tendremos que luchar todos otra vez? ¿El enemigo es muy poderoso? _– Continuó Gatomon.

- _No._ _No será necesario que todos ustedes peleen. Pero tú y Patamon deberán derrotarlos. Ustedes dos … _- De pronto la imagen de Wizardmon se hacía borrosa y no se entendían sus palabras.

- _¡Wizardmon_! – Gritaba Gatomon al ver que su amigo se desvanecía.

- _Ya no me queda tiempo Gatomon_, _hay varias cosas que tengo que explicarte; pero será en otra ocasión – _Dijo Wizardmon, mientras su voz resonaba en el lugar mientras su imagen se desvanecía – _Y no te preocupes más. Estoy en un lugar descansando en paz. Pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero. Recuerda que no estás sola. _

- Wizardmon… - Murmuró Gatomon mientras unas lágrimas se salían de sus ojos.

Para ese momento ya había amanecido, y el despertador de Kari (Que sonó por octava vez) hizo que Gatomon despertara instantáneamente.  
- _¿Qué habrá querido decir Wizardmon con esos enemigos? Me preocupa… -_ Se decía en su mente Gatomon.

En ese momento, Tai terminaba de arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Notó que Gatomon se había despertado, y solo se despidió sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Kari. Parece que nadie estaba en casa salvo ellos. Se escuchó como Tai agarró las llaves y cerró la puerta. Gatomon sólo se quedó pensativa un momento mirando al vacío, cuando Kari comenzó a mover la cama porque estaba despertando.

- _Gatomon… Buenos días _– Murmuraba Kari entre bostezos.

- _Buenos días Kari _– Respondió Gatomon yendo hacia los pies de su ama.

- _¿Qué horas son_? … - Se preguntó Kari en voz alta y dirigió la mirada hacia su despertador-_¡Oh ya es un poco tarde! – _Kari saltó de la cama un poco apresurada y quitándose el sueño, frotándose los ojos.

- _Sí_. _Yo también acabo de despertarme. Tai acaba de irse. – _Decía Gatomon mientras seguía con la mirada como Karia iba de un lugar a otro, poniéndose sus sandalias, abriendo cajones para sacar su ropa, y recogiendo una toalla para bañarse.

- _No entiendo porque mi hermano no me despertó, si le había dicho que hoy tenía que salir temprano. – _Dijo Kari, un poco malhumorada. – _Enseguida vuelvo, iré a ducharme – _Replicó la chica.

- _Está bien._ – Respondió un poco extrañada Gatomon.

Ya había pasado tiempo; eran las 11:00 am y se suponía que Kari se encontraría con T.K a las 12:00 pm. Mientras tanto, Gatomon hacía la cama y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba una y otra vez, lo que pretendía Wizardmon al contarle lo de anoche. En eso, un grito de Kari sonó por toda la casa.

- _¡Ahhhhh! _

- _¡Kari! –_ Gritó preocupada Gatomon, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño a toda prisa. - ¿¡_Qué sucede!? –_Pregunta agitada Gatomon una vez que abrió la puerta.

- _¡Taichi Kamiya! – _Gritó muy molesta Kari.

Gatomon se ruborizó de vergüenza también mientras hacía un facepalm.

_Escena Tai _  
- Que extraño… _Siento como si Kari se hubiera enojado conmigo_… - se Dijo Tai con mucho escalofrío y preocupación.

Escena Kari Gatomon.

En eso el teléfono sonó en casa de Kari.  
- _Yo contesto. –_ Le avisó Gatomon a Kari.

- _¿Hola? – _Pregunta Gatomon al teléfono.

- _¡Hola Gatomon!_ _Soy T.K. ¿Está Kari? _– Respondió T.K. de muy buen humor.

- _Emm._. _ Sí está pero… - _Titubeaba un poco Gatomon, por no querer decirle a T.K. que estaba enojada y tomando un baño.

- _¿Sucede algo malo?_ – Preguntó un poco preocupado T.K.

- _No es nada, yo le digo que te llame más tarde. _

- _Está bien. Sólo dile que si no hay problema de que nos veamos más tarde… Es que sabes, me acabo de despertar._ – Le explicó T.K. con una cara de nervios del otro lado del teléfono (tipo anime)

- _¿En serio?_ _Está bien, yo le digo. Hasta luego. _

Kari salió de ducharse, en vuelta en una toalla.

- ¿_Quién era Gatomon? – _Preguntó Kari, estaba vez más calmada.

- _Pues, era T.K. _

- _¿Y qué dijo? – _Volvió a preguntar Kari, con un poco de nervios y miedo a que T.K. estuviera molesto, ya que eran las 12: 20.

- _Dijo que se despertó hace poco también –_ Contestó Gatomon entre risitas. – _Que si estaba bien que se vieran a la 1:30 pm. _

- _Menos mal – _Dijo suspirando de alivio Kari. – Jaja T.K. – Reía un poco junto con Gatomon.

Kari estaba más calmada y se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse, almorzar y arreglarse. Gatomon ayudaba a vestir a Kari, mientras ésta hacía una plática de chicas con Gatomon. Hablaban de muchas cosas, como que necesitaba comprar otro acondicionador para el cabello, más ropa y nuevos prendedores y aretes. También recordaban un poco nuevamente las aventuras en el digimundo, y salió el tema de conversación sobre LadyDevimon.

- _¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos con Piedmon? Tenía mucho miedo – _Decía Kari, mientras Gatomon le ayudaba a pasarle cosas para arreglarse.

- _Sí._ _Fue un enemigo duro de vencer. – _Respondió Gatomon mientras cepillaba el cabello de Kari.

- _Sí._ _También peleaste contra Lady Devimon. – _Añadió Kari.

- _Ah sí… ella…_ - Dijo Gatomon con un poco de rencor.

En ese momento Gatomon apretó con más fuerza el cepillo, enredando y jalando el cabello de Kari.

- _¡Ah!_ ¡Gatomon me duele!. – Gritó un poco Kari, porque le tiraban del cabello.

- _Lo siento mucho Kari. No fue mi intención. – _Se disculpó gatomon, muy avergonzada.

- _Está bien._ _ Veo que no te cae nada bien. – _Contestó Kari, volviéndose hacia Gatomon con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _No es eso._ _ Es que… Ah… Es complicado. _– Dijo suspirando Gatomon.

- _Cosas de chicas –_ Replicó kari, guiñando el ojo con una cara tipo anime.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ _¿También te cae mal una chica? – _preguntaba Gatomon, quien inconscientemente se había delatado ( o se quemó, o se echó de cabeza como se dice aquí xD)

- _Pues no._ _La verdad es que no. –_Le respondió Kari con mucha certeza. -_ ¡Listo! Terminamos, vámonos de aquí. – Continuó. _

- _Sí, en marcha. _

Kari y Gatomon salieron de casa para encontrarse con T.K. y Patamon cerca de la escuela.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Me costó un poco de trabajo pensar y hacerlo. Me pareció muy divertido agregar la escena, aunque sea corta, de las "chicas". Me hace pensar que Gatomon y Kari tienen mucha confianza y siempre se cuentan todo. Respecto A lo del baño, no me pregunten que vieron. **

**De los reviews: Lord Pata – ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Tienes mucha razón, es cierto que Patamon madura mucho tanto en la película, como en digimon 02. Y claro que aquí también se mostrará igual de maduro. Sólo que, Gatomon decía eso porque antes no estaba acostumbrada a su compañía. Pero después de años, claro que igual prefiere hablar con Patamon, tanto así como Angemon. Ya verás**


	3. 3 El encuentro y los recuerdos

**Aquí está el capítulo 3 de este fic Jeje (. Muchas gracias por sus reviews =) Sin más preámbulos ¡comencemos! Y disculpen la tardanza.**

Escena T.K. – Patamon.

T.K. era un poco más perezoso; hacía las cosas más lentamente y sin tanta prisa. Patamon, al contrario, apresuraba al joven a desayunar, hacer su cama, ducharse y todo lo que hiciera falta. En ese momento, eran las 13:15. T.K. Tenía 15 minutos para tomar un baño y salir rumbo a la escuela para encontrarse con las chicas.

-_Siempre hace lo mismo… - _Se decía Patamon, con un cara aparentando que T.K. No tenía remedio.

-_Patamon, ya no hay jabón, ni shampoo, tendrás que pasarme uno nuevo del estante – _Replicó T.K. Desde el baño.

-_Sí, ya voy. Apresúrate T.K. ya es tarde. _

-_ Sí, sí. En un momento salgo. _

T.K. terminó de ducharse y rápidamente corría desnudo por la casa (Porque se le olvidó meter la toalla) tropezando con cosas a su alrededor.

- _¿Trastes lavados? – _Pregunta T.K. mientras se termina de secar con la toalla y se pone unos calcetines - ¡Listo! – Respondía Patamon, como si fuera un soldado. -_ ¿Ya hice la cama? - ¡Listo! - ¿Ya me bañé y cepille los dientes? - ¡Listo! _

_- Pues ya terminé, vámonos Patamon. _

T.K. salió apresurado de casa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a éstas cosas de que se le hacía tarde, pero mágicamente, llegaba siempre muy puntual a donde debía llegar. Kari y Gatomon caminaban como si nada hacia la escuela; sin embargo, T.K. y patamon iban corriendo a toda velocidad.

- _Te dije que te levantaras más temprano y te apuraras – _Se quejaba Patamon, mientras se le acababa la respiración de volar tan rápido.  
- _Ya- te- di-je que te preocupas… de-masiado. – _Le respondía T.K. también entre cortado por lo rápido que corría.

De repente vieron a lo lejos la imagen de Kari y Gatomon, quienes ya los habían divisado. Los saludaban a lo lejos, mientras con esfuerzos T.K. apenas si podía levantar la mano para saludar. La cara de Kari rápidamente cambió a un poco de preocupación al ver a los 2 muy agitados. Por fín llegaron y T.K. se reponía de la ardua carrera.  
- _Se les hizo tarde otra vez… - _Adivinó Gatomon sin mucho esfuerzo.

-_¿Qué dices? ¡No para nada! – _Mintió el chico, quien de sorpresa fingió reponerse y estar como si nada.

Patamon simplemente cruzó mirada con la digimon, indicándole que no estaba equivocada.

_-¡Vaya que ahora sí fue toda una carrera! – _Dijo Kari con sarcasmo – _Pensé que algo los perseguía. –_Añadió.

- _Oigan, que dicen si antes de ir al Digimundo, vamos a dar un paseo al parque cercano amigos. _– Propuso T.K. – _Además, la verdad es que no desayuné muy bien y tengo un poco de hambre, quizás podamos preparar unos bocadillos. _

_- ¡Sí! –_ Respondieron los demás al unísono.  
Kari y T.K. iban por delante, y Gatomon y Patamon, detrás de ellos. Parecía que algo le susurraba Kari al oído, que se estaban divirtiendo. Gatomon los miraba extrañada. Patamon decidió entablar conversación con la digimon, ya que ni siquiera se habían saludado bien, y mucho menos hablado como sus 2 amos lo estaban haciendo.

- _Jeje T.K. es un desastre – _La verdad es que a Patamon no se le ocurría algo mejor que decir.

Gatomon se sintió extraña ante tal aclaración, y sólo respondió: "_Ya lo creo",_ con una leve sonrisa, y siguieron caminando. Después de un rato, Patamon volvió a romper el hielo con algo más absurdo.

- _¿oye quieres…? – _Gatomon lo miró con más intriga - _¡Jugar a las atrapadas! – Dijo patamon, el cual tocó el hombro de gatomon y se alejaba con agilidad. _

Parece que Gatomon no quiere jugar, se quedó desconcertada y siguió caminando. Patamon se veía algo desilusionado, pero Gatomon interrumpió:

- _Espera a que lleguemos al parque… No me ganarás – _Dijo retadoramente.

Esta clase de retos le gustaban a Patamon, ya que, por así decirlo, Gatomon era su compañera de juegos. Con los otros digimon no podía hacer nada igual. El compañero de juego de Agumon era Gabumon y Veemon (quien no le caía muy bien a patamon, porque según él, era muy "pesado") Armadillomon y Gomamon también jugaban y se llevaban muy bien. Palmon, Piyomon y Hawkmon, era el típico grupito (Aunque a veces Hawkmon no estaba muy de acuerdo de que hicieran o hablaran de cosas de chicas) Tentomon era muy raro y se juntaba a veces con Hawkmon, para que no se sintiera tan extraño, ó, con Armadillomon y Gomamon. Respecto a Wormmon, él era muy tierno y amigable, pero se llevaba más con Veemon. A veces le hablaba bien a Patamon, era un buen amigo, y hacían muy buena química. En ocasiones se juntaban, reían, comían y jugaban. Gatomon se apartaba por lo regular del grupo. Parecería que lo hacía a propósito. Como le dijo a Kari; a veces no se sentía parte del grupo. Pero ahí estaba Patamon, siempre preguntándole que le sucedía. Era entonces cuando Gatomon jugaba a las atrapadas y se echaba a correr. Patamon no entendía la mayoría de las veces el comportamiento de Gatomon, mas le seguía el juego. Gatomon también tenía su manera de jugar y divertirse, aunque era muy difícil de abrirse con los demás. Claro que al pasar de los años no le costaba tanto problema socializar como al principio, mas los traumas de Myotismon, eran difíciles de olvidar. Y luego volver a enfrentarse a Malomyotismon, era revivir esos traumas. Es por eso que ella era muy impredecible; y ahí se encontraría siempre el buen Patamon.

No era de extrañar que Patamon se tranquilizara después de esto. Aunque algo le sucedía a Gatomon, y ese algo tenía que ver con su sueño sobre las advertencias de Wizardmon. Mientras tanto, los 2 chicos platicaban sobre sus amigos, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no los veían. Recordaban cosas también:

- _Recuerdo la vez en que Davis quería rescatarte y hasta quiso decidir quién iría a salvarte de Andromon en la ciudad industrial, tirando una moneda a la suerte. – _Dijo T.K. burlándose del chico.

- _Ese Davis._ _¿Y luego qué pasó? –_Preguntó Kari muy curiosa.

- _Jeje, hizo trampa y le dije que fuéramos los dos. – _Respondió T.K. Con un gesto dulce.

- _Gracias por rescatarme tantas veces T.K. Sólo tú me pudiste salvar la primera vez del mar de las tinieblas. _– Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

- _No te preocupes Kari. Sabes, me preocupaste mucho, en realidad pensé que te perdería…_

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, y se dieron cuenta de las palabras de T.K. Ambos se ruborizaron un poco. Kari le correspondió a T.K. con una mirada muy tímida y cálida y murmuró "Gracias".

Gatomon:

- _¿Pero qué les sucede a esos dos?_

Patamon:

- _No sé. Creo que de todos los niños elegidos, ellos dos y nosotros somos los que más nos vemos. – _De nuevo la respuesta de Patamon no iba al caso, pero algo tenía que decir.

T.K.:  
- _Me gustó mucho cuando ayudamos a los niños elegidos de todo el mundo. En especial en París, donde conocí a Catherine… -_ Esto último lo dijo con un efecto "love" tipo anime.  
Kari:  
- _Nunca me habías hablado de ella. ¿Quién es? _– Preguntó "inocente", sin embargo, le molestó un poco por dentro escuchar eso.  
T.K.:  
- _ A jeje… Una amiga. – _contestó muy nervioso y evadiendo el tema.  
- _Oye ¿No crees que le gustes a Davis? ¿O le gustabas? Algo me hace pensar que sí. – _Cuestionó, tratando de poder sacarle la verdad a Kari de una vez por todas, pero también para evadir el tema de Catherine.  
Kari:  
-_ ¿Tú crees? Nunca me lo había pensado. _– Exclamó pensativa.

La verdad es que Kari perfectamente sabía que Davis deliraba por ella; pero le gustaba darse a desear, e inconscientemente hacía sufrir un poco al pobre muchacho. Si respondía que sí, a la pregunta de T.K. quizás se arriesgaba a que él pensara algo mal de ella, aunque esa no era la naturaleza de T.K. pero mejor no correr riesgos. Si respondía que no, y hacía como que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, era más fácil engañarlo y seguir con la conversación.

Los chicos y sus digimon llegaron al parque finalmente. Estaban a punto de hacer los bocadillos y pasar un buen rato antes de que partieran al Digimundo.

**Y fín del cap. Creo que no hay cosas muy interesantes por ahora :/ Aquí quiero aclarar algunas cositas: La verdad es que Kari es muy buena (cuando quiere) y eso es cierto, sabía que Davis gustaba de ella, y lo ignoraba o se hacía del rogar un poco. 2. Gatomon se alejaba del grupo, digo no es fácil al principio superar todos esos traumas con un villano tan malo como Myotismon, pero obvio superó sus traumas (o eso aperanta) y ya no es tan extraña. 3. Creo que alargué un poco la escena del encuentro de Kari y Gatomon con T.K. y Patamon, pero la paciencia es una virtud ;) y no hay que comerse el chocolate de un bocado, sino poco a poco. Espero que no sea molesto leer estos 3 capítulos sin llegar al digimundo todavía, pero debe haber una buena justificación. **

**De los Reviews: PerlhaHale. Es cierto T_T hay muy pocos fic sobre angemon y angewomon, y algunos que he leído no me convencen. **


	4. 4 Juego de Niños

**_Hola. En verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido unos cuantos exámenes en la esc. Creo que ya me decidí a que cada viernes subiré un nuevo capítulo jeje. En este capítulo todavía no nos encontramos en el digimundo. Recuerden que mi objetivo principal es que esta historia sea como la narración de un OVA o algún capítulo especial de Angemon y Angewomon. Es por eso que varios capítulos son como el resumen de cada 5 minutos de ese "episodio especial", o no sé si me entiendan, yo espero que sí. Bueno pues empezamos con la historia :)_**

Ya habían llegado al parque, era el mismo en el que los niños elegidos se reunían para discutir asuntos del digimundo, para convivir, reencontrarse o cualquier tipo de situación. Era un día encantador: el sol estaba muy brillante y cálido, los pájaros cantaban por los alrededores, y había algunos niños y personas en el lugar, descansando, jugando o comiendo. No era extraño que se sorprendieran por los Digimon (Gatomon y Patamon). Ya muchos los habían visto hace años, gracias a los acontecimientos que pasaron, e incluso no todos, pero sí algunos cuántos, llevaban consigo digimon bebés.

Kari y T.K. se sentaron debajo de un árbol que les hacía sombra. El aire soplaba muy tenue, y movían con sutileza el cabello lacio de Kari. Ambos sacaron de sus mochilas lo necesario para tener el picnic: algunos sándwiches, bebidas y otros bocadillos que se veían deliciosos. Patamon contemplaba tranquilamente a los chicos arriba de un árbol mientras sonreía. De pronto apareció Gatomon, salió justo detrás de él, y se quedó parado a su lado derecho. Le preguntó retadoramente: "_Y bien… ¿No ibas a atraparme?" _Gatomon puso su garra en la cabeza del pequeño digimon y le dijo muy tranquila: "_Atrapado ¡Te toca!"_. Dio un salto enorme hasta llegar al pasto y empezó a correr, mientras Patamon volvió en sí y se propuso a atraparla.

- _¡Usaré lo necesario para atraparte! – _Contestó Patamon en tanto la sobrevolaba.

- _Como quieras, te costará trabajo-_ Contestó Gatomon de la misma manera retadora, mientras corría por todo el parque.

- _¡Burbuja de aire!_ – Gritó Patamon quien enseguida lanzó el ataque para dar en el blanco.

- _Eres un tramposo, pero está bien…_ - Se expresó Gatomon, tan pronto como esquivó con agilidad el ataque.

Patamon sabía que no sería fácil atrapar a Gatomon; era muy veloz y su agilidad le daba mucha ventaja para esquivar sus ataques. Kari y T.K. contemplaban la escena y reían un poco al respecto. Sin embargo, no hicieron mayor caso y continuaron acomodando las cosas para el picnic.  
T.K. Le dijo a Kari que tenía una pequeña sorpresa. Había terminado de decir eso, cuando una voz a lo lejos se escuchaba acompañada de otras en lo que se acercaban. "¡_Kari T.K.!" –_Se escuchaba una voz.

El primero en llegar fue Cody, después le siguió Yolei y al último Davis. Venían acompañados de sus digimon. Kari sonrió de alegría y se levantó para correr hacia ellos. T.K. se levantó lentamente e iba con calma hacia ellos también. Los chicos se reunieron finalmente y se saludaron. En eso Yolei comenzó a llorar, de la misma forma dramática y exagerada con la que en sus anteriores aventuras manifestaba algo.

- _¡Aaaah! – _Lloraba dramáticamente Yolei.

- _¿Qué pasa Yolei?_ – Preguntó Kari muy conmovida.

- _¿Y a ésta que le pasa?- _Se aquejó Davis cruzado de brazos.

- _Es que ya tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos y ahora estamos reunidos otra vez._ –Contestó Yolei mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su dorso.

- _Chicos, me alegra verlos, en verdad no saben cuánto los extrañé._

- ¿También me extrañaste a mi kari? –Preguntó muy entusiasta Davis, a quien le brillaban los ojos como una estrella fugaz.

- _Jaja, sí Davis a ti también te extrañé. –_Contestó Kari con la misma naturalidad en la que siempre "parecía rechazar al chico".

- _¡Hola a todos! – _Saludó T.K. muy normal y con una sonrisa, lo que siempre le había caracterizado.

Los chicos terminaron de saludarse y se dirigieron al árbol donde ya tenían el picnic listo.

Gatomon se dio cuenta de que los digimon y los otros niños elegidos habían llegado. Se dijo a sí misma muy entusiasta: "¡_Son Davis y los chicos!". _Después de decir esto, Gatomon se echo a correr y Patamon, aprovechando que estaba quieta y descuidada aprovechó la ocasión.

- _¡Te atrapé!_ – Dijo patamon muy triunfal, pero lo que creyó que era gatomon, en realidad era el pasto, así que Patamon no atrapó nada.

- _¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Regresa! No hemos terminado. –_Dijo Patamon triste.

- _¡Al rato jugamos!_ –Le contestó Gatomon mientras se alejaba a toda prisa para saludar a los otros.

- _¡Hmmm!_ – Las mejillas de Patamon se hincharon y se pusieron rojas mientras mostraba una cara de molestia. Al pequeño digimon naranja no le quedó otra que bajar e ir a saludar a los demás también.

- _¡Chicos!_ –Gritó Gatomon con alegría; le faltaba poco para llegar.

- _¡Gatomon!_! –Gritó Veemon y sus ojos se volvieron corazones. Corrió para abrazar y besar a gatomon, pero ésta lo evadió sin darle importancia y continuó dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

- _Hola Veemon –_Saludó Patamon enojado, envuelto en los brazos de Veemon.

- _¡Hola Gatomon! – _Dijo Veemon quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que a quien abrazaba no era Patamon, y comenzó a palparlo para asegurarse de quién era – _MMM Tú no eres Gatomon… Espera… ¡Ahh Patamon! Jejeje Hola.._

- _Tonto –_Las mejillas de Patamon se volvieron a hinchar y continuó el camino para saludar a los otros dejando atrás a Veemon.

Veemon se petrificó porque ambos lo rechazaron y quedó de espaldas en cuclillas con un efecto de de indignación y rechazo tipo anime.

Hawkmon y Armadillomon saludaron a Patamon y Gatomon.

- ¿_Cómo han estado chicos? – _Preguntó Hawkmon con alegría.

- _Muy bien hemos… -Hemos estado muy bien Hawkmon ya los echábamos de menos –_Interrumpió abruptamente Gatomon a Patamon.

- _¿Y qué hacían?_ –Preguntó muy curioso Armadillomon.

- _Jugábamos a las atrapadas –_Respondió Gatomon

- _¿Quieren jugar?_ –Esta vez Patamon le ganó la idea a Gatomon.

- _¡Sí! – _Respondieron todos, incluso Veemon que se repuso y se unió a los demás.

La cara de Gatomon, pronto se llenó de disgusto. Al parecer, no le gustó tanto la idea de Patamon, porque entonces ella se sentiría fuera del juego. Sabía que Patamon había hecho eso a propósito por su actitud arrogante.

Mientras los demás se fueron a jugar, ella se quedó sentada un rato cerca de un árbol, un poco triste. Pero ahí estaba Patamon otra vez que la invitó con toda la humildad a jugar: "_Ven a jugar, te necesitamos. Sino el juego no estará bueno, tú eres de las más rápidas y difíciles de atrapar" _"Patamon…" Los ojos de gatomon brillaban y le sonrió. También se sonrojó un poco.  
_  
-¿Qué te pasa? –_Preguntó muy extraño Patamon.  
- _Nada –_Le respondió sonriente.  
-_ Por cierto… Me la debes. –Dijo Patamon con una carita de venganza.  
- ¿Qué? –_Preguntó con total desconocimiento a lo que se refería Patamon.

- _ A esto –_Contestó con toda calma, mientras ponía su patita en la cabeza de la felina - … ¡_Atrapada!- _Dijo Patamon, quien corrió a toda prisa.

Gatomon quedó como Patamon la primera vez que le atrapó y este quedó estupefacto. Pues así quedó Gatomon también, pero luego volvió en sí, y después de que sonrió como una tonta que parecía enamorada, se dijo en voz baja: _"¡Voy atraparte!"_

**Y****_ fin. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Pobre Veemon al ser rechazado, pero creo que eso es lo que haría Gatomon normalmente en algún episodio de la serie. Recuerden que ella es un poco como Kari. Aunque Davis haya preguntado con entusiasmo a kari si la extrañó, ya verán que no siente lo mismo por ella que hace años. _**

**_- De los reviews: _**

**_Lord Pata: Sí, la verdad es que yo también estoy de acuerdo en no mandarlos al Digimundo todavía. Hay cosas que le pasarán a Kari. Probablemente este y otro capítulo sea el único donde utilice a los demás niños elegidos como comodín, ya que la historia se centra en los ángeles y no en los niños, cuando mucho T.K y Kari (Creo que ya te revelé mis futuros planes). Y sí, no hay final feliz jaja aunque ni yo sé todavía como le haré para crearlo. Pero tranquilo, faltan muchísimos capítulos. _**


	5. 5 Un mal presentimiento

**¡Hola! Pues seguimos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero me dejen más reviews, porque sólo LordPata me escribe, me gustaría saber que piensan los demás. Espero que les esté gustando. Me estoy esforzando mucho y este capítulo en lo personal sí me gustó jaja. Bueno, está un poco largo espero les guste :)**

Mientras los digimon jugaban en el parque, los niños elegidos hablaban de que había sido de ellos en todos esos años. Estaban muy entretenidos e incluso compartieron la comida que Yolei y Codi llevaron de sorpresa.  
Todo parecía una escena de ensueño. Después de todo, al acabar con todos los enemigos en el pasado, la razón principal por la que los chicos estaban juntos poco a poco fue desapareciendo.  
Algunos se veían, como el caso de Kari y T.K. U otros que vivían en el mismo edificio, como Yolei y Cody. (T.K. se mudó del edificio donde vivía, eso explica porque no veía más a Yolei y a Cody) Davis era el único que no mantuvo mucho contacto con los chicos, excepto Ken.  
Cada quién seguía rumbos distintos; construían y perseguían sus propios sueños. Dejando a la segunda generación de niños elegidos por un momento, T.K. y Kari aprovecharon para contar, que había sido de los primeros niños elegidos, ya que Cody preguntó muy curioso.

Según Kari, su hermano Tai estaba interesado en estudiar relaciones internacionales y ser un mediador entre el digimundo y el mundo real. Ya se habían establecido los primeros centros en el digimundo al respecto, e incluso muchas personas estaban haciendo conexiones de todo tipo con los digimon. Tai también quería evitar que la gente de poder o de malas intenciones, perjudicara al Digimundo con negocios sucios, acuerdos inestables u otro tipo de males. Se veía que su actitud maduró mucho del Tai infantil de hace años. También mantuvo una relación con Sora, pero Kari no dio más detalles; al parecer era algo que Tai no le hubiera gustado que nadie contara. Mimi siguió en Estados Unidos, era la única que ya no vivía en Japón. Se estaba interesando por la cocina, aunque estaba indecisa si estudiar diseño de modas. De ella casi no se sabía nada, excepto que tenía una relación con Michael, y que se daba una vida llena de lujos exuberantes. Joe al final tomó la decisión de seguir a su hermano y los consejos de su padre de estudiar medicina. Se la vivía en exámenes, por lo que tampoco estaba en contacto con los demás. Al parecer tuvo suerte con una linda chica de intercambio llamada Rose.

Según T.K. Su hermano Matt seguía con la banda y ahora se habían vuelto muy populares, presentándose en los lugares más importantes de Japón. Estaban a punto de estrenar su segundo disco (el cuál T.K. trató indirectamente de promocionar). Sus padres estaban arreglando sus diferencias y por lo que contaba T.K. las cosas en su familia estaban mejorando después de años. Ahora Sora era novia de Matt. T.K. tampoco entró en detalles. Sora siguió practicando deportes y ya estaba en las ligas mayores de Tennis. Respecto a Izzy, era muy fácil: su fascinación por el digimundo continuó y varias corporaciones le daban trabajo para realizar muchas investigaciones. De todos, él era el que tenía un trabajo a pesar de su edad, y muy bien pagado por cierto. Después Kari contó lo que estaba haciendo. Aún no se había decidido de qué carrera estudiar, pero alguna idea le llegaría en su momento. Aunque confesó que le gustaba venir al parque con Gatomon y contemplar a los niños con sus pequeños digimon. Les llenaba de ternura verlos. Incluso manifestó, de una manera muy dulce, que le gustaría tener hijos. Repentinamente T.K. se sonrojó y nervioso le preguntó: _"¿No hablarás en serio verdad_?". Davis notó la reacción instantáneamente. Kari sólo rió, como era su naturaleza y contestó muy graciosa que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, pero que sí le gustaría. Cody preguntó a T.K. qué es lo que había estado haciendo en estos años. Le comentó que se tomó la libertad de escribir todas las aventuras que habían tenido con sus amigos de la primera generación, y con ellos, en el digimundo. Pero, gracias a la naturaleza de T.K. de ser un poco flojo, no llevaba ni la mitad, y quizás le tomaría algunos años. Sería el primer libro de la historia que hable de los humanos y los digimons. Estaba interesado también en estudiar literatura. Al terminar de decir esto Kari preguntó:

- _¿Oigan, no falta Ken? _

- _¿Mmm? De veras, ¿Dónde está Ichijouji? – _Preguntó Davis también curioso.

- _Aaa jeje bueno… Es que tenía cosas que hacer y no pudo venir. O creo que llegará tarde – _contestó Yolei abruptamente, y un poco roja.

- _Creo que al final "se te hizo" – _Dijo Kari burlona y sarcástica.

- _¿¡No me digas que andas con Ichijouji!? – _Preguntó Davis escupiendo la comida, que más que pregunta parecía reclamo.

- _Bueno…_ - Yolei sólo agachó la mirada para esconder sus rojas mejillas.

- _Pobre de él, no me explico cómo_…

De repente Davis fue interrumpido por una cachetada propagada por Yolei, la cual le hizo ver estrellitas.

- ¡Ayyy! Quise decir, como no se había fijado en ti antes – Remedió el muchacho postrado en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada.

Todos rieron ante este suceso.  
_- Bueno por mi parte, he decidido ser abogado y apoyar aquellas personas y digimon que no pueden defenderse legalmente, en este mundo injusto y corrupto_. – Agregó Cody en un tono de justicia apretando un poco los puños.

- _Yo estoy como programadora. A veces ayudo a Izzy en sus investigaciones, o diseñando programas especiales como herramientas que sirvan a la investigación. – _Dijo Yolei ahora más calmada.

- _Bueno…_ _y yo… he decidido tener una cadena de restaurantes por todo el mundo. Le llamaré ¡Daveesmon! – _Contó Davis, con sus ojos iluminados como estrellas. Pero rápidamente cambió su cara a una de decepción, al ver en sus amigos sus expresiones ante tal nombre.

- _¿Y por qué no simplemente la llamas "D&V (Davis & Veemon)"? –_ Sugirió T.K.

- _Es una gran idea T.K. a mí me gusta – _Decía Kari, apoyando la idea de T.K.

- _"¡Ash!_ _Ahora también es roba ideas." – _Pensó Davis refunfuñando.

- _Oigan chicos…_ - Dijo Cody en un tono serio.

- _¿Qué sucede Cody? – _Preguntó T.K. un poco preocupado.

- _¿Creen que ya no habrá amenazas en el digimundo?_ – El silencio se hizo presente entre los muchachos. Nunca se habían preguntado esto después de lo de MaloMyotismon.

- _¿Por qué dices eso Cody?_ – Dijo Yolei tratando de hacer que el chico volteara a verla.

- _No lo sé._ _No es por ser pesimista ni mucho menos pero… tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo._

- _No te preocupes Cody – _contestó T.K. poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico – _Estoy seguro que si algo malo pasara, nuestros amigos nos avisarían inmediatamente –_Finalizó con una sonrisa como era de costumbre.

- _Sí, tienes razón – _Afirmó el chico convencido por las palabras de su amigo.

Sin embargo este comentario de Cody, sí afectó por lo menos a Kari y a T.K. Kari preguntó si en verdad ya no existirían más problemas. También T.K. se preguntaba lo mismo, y de repente recordó las palabras de Devimon al morir hace años en la isla File: "_Mientras haya luz habrá oscuridad".  
_Pero hicieron caso omiso y siguieron conviviendo. En este punto ya eran las 17:00 hrs. Empezaban a despedirse y cada quién se fue con su respectivo digimon. En el trayecto Davis recordó la escena de Kari, cuando dijo que le gustaría tener hijos y vio la reacción de T.K.  
"_Me pregunto si esos dos andan o algo así" _ se preguntó Davis en voz alta.

- _"¿Quién Davis?" – _Preguntó inocentemente Veemon.

- _¡Osh!_ _Qué te importa. _

- _Dime por favor, por favor por favor. –_ Insistió Veemon como un niño.

- _T.K. y Kari. A decir verdad me alegra. Antes Kari me gustaba mucho, pero con el tiempo, me dí cuenta y creo que ella no es para mí. – _Exclamó Davis echando un suspiro.

- _¡Aaaahh!_ ¡Davis! ¿¡_Crees que Gatomon y Patamon anden!? – _Le preguntó el pequeño digimon enamorado, muy asustado a su amigo.

- _Mm…_ _Es probable – _Respondió Davis, en un tono con tal de molestar a Veemon un rato.

- _¡Aaaah!_ _Ojalá pudiera transformarme en un Ángel también._

- _Ya deja de quejarte. _

Y así los 2 siguieron hablando hasta perderse en el camino. Yolei y Cody fueron a su casa.

- _Oye Yolei, tu D-3 está sonando – Dijo el chico prestando atención a su bolsillo. _

- _Veamos… ¡Es Ken! – _Resaltó como una tonta enamorada.

- _Aaah…_ - Musitó cody seguido de un facepalm.

- _Ay Cody, ya lo entenderás algún día_. – Dijo la chica aludiendo a que su amigo era un amargado.

Ya eran las 18:35 y T.K. y Kari terminaron de recoger todo para irse. Patamon estaba sentado en el mismo árbol como hacía unas 5 horas contemplando a los muchachos. Gatomon nuevamente salió detrás de él y le dijo _"¿Ya te cansaste de jugar"_

- _¡Aaah! Me da escalofríos cuando sales así detrás de mí. –_Dijo Patamon tembloroso.

- _Patamon, perdón por lo de hace rato –_ Cambió de tema la felina ignorando por completo el comentario de Patamon.

- _Ah sí, no te preocupes._ – Le respondió muy contento.

- _Ya sabes que a veces soy así, no fue a propósito._ –Aclaró la digimon.

- _Ya te dije que está bien._ _Oye ¿no íbamos a ir al digimundo hoy? – Preguntó Patamon, _también ignorando a su compañera.

- _Sí. Pero no sé, Kari y T.K. no dijeron nada al respecto. _

- _Pues qué raro. Yo quiero ir. _

- _Lo sé, yo también, ya extraño mucho el digimundo. _

- _Yo también lo extraño, y también ser un ángel. – _Dijo el pequeño digimon anaranjado risueño.

- _Pues eso es lo de menos._ _Yo estoy bien como estoy. Aunque a veces las manos me van mejor que las garras – _Dijo Gatomon con mucha normalidad.

- _Entiendo._ _Pero tus garras son más grandes que mis pequeñas patitas. Por cierto, cuando eres un ángel, luces muy bonita – _Le dijo Patamon con una sonrisa muy tierna y dulce.

- _Gra._. Gracias. – Respondió Gatomon ruborizada.

- _Tú también te ves muy bien._ - Le devolvió el cumplido la digimon un poco nerviosa.

- _"¿Por qué no me habrá dicho que yo también luzco bonito cuando me convierto en ángel? Hmm." – _Se preguntó un poco molesto.

- _Pues a mí me gustaría que quedáramos como ángeles para siempre –_ Le compartió su deseo muy entusiasta a su amiga

- _Cuidado con lo que pides._ _Aunque a mí también me gustaría a veces, pero siento que como Angewomon, no tengo el mismo carácter._ – Le expresó un poco triste.

- _De todos modos, qué importa. Cómo tú seas, siempre serás mi amiga. _

Éstas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de Gatomon como un golpe. Sintió un ardor en su pecho y comprendió aquellas palabras que Kari le había dicho la noche anterior. Ahora comenzaba a valorar a Patamon más que antes. Algo en ella se movió, cambió. Sentía que él era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero también otro sentimiento estaba surgiendo, aunque no supiera que podría ser. _"Por qué… ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué ves en mí? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? No me merezco tanto… Siento que en verdad no lo merezco" – _Todo esto se preguntaba Gatomon sin creer la actitud de su amigo, a quien empezaba a ver también con otros ojos.

De pronto, un resplandor que iluminó a los 2 digimon interrumpió el bello momento. T.K. y Kari se percataron y se dirigieron al árbol al ver como sus 2 digimon desvanecían, como si estuvieran siendo llevados a otra dimensión.

- "¡_Patamon!" – Gritó desesperada Gatomon_

- _"¡Gatomon!" – Lo mismo pero ésta vez lo hizo Patamon. _

Kari y T.K. Gritaban también por sus digimon pero al llegar no pudieron hacer nada para interferir con la luz, por más que intentaban interferir para llevárselos, era como si éstos se hubieran convertido en hologramas. Sólo se escuchaba como sus digimon gritaban a sus amos con desesperación.

**Fin **

**Pues hasta aquí llegamos. Creo que este capítulo fue muy largo, pero a decir verdad me gustó. No mucho porque tuve que involucrar a los niños elegidos otra vez pero creo que me pude deshacer de ellos finalmente (jaja qué malo sonó eso). También aproveché para hablar un poco de los primeros niños elegidos, que si ya el animé los había olvidado un poco en adventure02 y hacían escasas apariciones, pues traté de no olvidarlos tampoco y basándome en lo que según T.K. contó al final de la serie que cada quién hizo. Pareciera como si el fic se centrará en patamon y gatomon, pero no es así. Yo creo que hacer que los ángeles luego luego se enamoren sin ninguna explicación y sin ningún antecedente, no es tan gustoso. Por eso estoy haciéndolo muy lento y partiendo de sus evoluciones anteriores. Aparte la amistad que éstos 2 tienen es muy linda y me gusta. Jaja por cierto, el nombre "D&V" tampoco fue muy original jaja soy muy malo para eso de los nombres, aunque veo que a Kari le resultó "original", tal vez para poner celoso a Davis. También tuve que deshacerme de los demás digimon, por eso los mandé lejos con sus amos jajaja, aunque aparecerán a lo largo del fic. **

**Reviews:**

**LordPata: Sí así es. A mí también me gustó como es la amistad de estos dos digimon. Son las bases para lo que sigue. Aparte el capítulo anterior y éste, me los imaginé como si en verdad estuviera viendo un OVA o algo así. Creo que pude retratarlo de mi imaginación, espero. **

**Bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta el viernes. =) **


	6. 6 De vuelta en el Digimundo

**Bueno pues aquí un nuevo capítulo. Creo que eso de publicar el viernes es un poco falso, a veces publico el sábado o los domingos. Trataré de hacerlo en los días que dije. Aunque los sábados son sábados sociales jaja. Sigan dejando sus reviews, compartan y gracias por leer este humilde fic : ) **

La luz era de muchos colores; cada vez se hacía más tenue. El resplandor partía desde la tierra hasta la tierra, y parecía no tener fin. Finalmente desapareció con los dos pequeños digimon. Kari y T.K. quedaron atónitos. Kari se echó al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos; no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento mas que lamentarse. T.K. apretó los puños con coraje y golpeó uno de los árboles tratando de descargar toda la carga emocional del momento. Kari se levantó y trató de consolarlo, tomándolo del brazo y llorando en su hombro. La actitud de T.K. cambió y abrazaba a Kari diciéndole que posiblemente todo estaría bien ya que, él pensaba que se encontraban en el digimundo o algo parecido. Dijo esto después de un tiempo de reflexión muy largo. Sugirió ir a casa cuanto antes y tratar de comunicarse del otro lado con sus digimon. No perdieron más tiempo y fueron a casa de Kari, que era la que quedaba más cerca.

Por otro lado… Gatomon y Patomon yacían desmayados en la tierra. Llegaron a algún lugar y había pasado cierto tiempo, hasta que despertaron.

- _Auch. Me duele mi cabeza._ – Se quejó Patamon, sobándose con una de sus patitas - _¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada, sólo que estaba con T.K. y Kari y Gatomon, y luego esa extraña luz… Gatomon… ¿Dónde está Gatomon?_ – Se preguntó el pequeño muy preocupado.

Patamon comenzó a alterarse. Se sentía frustrado de no recordar que pasó después de que aquella luz los transportara a otro mundo. Agitado volteó a todas direcciones para tratar de reconocer el terreno, y buscar a Gatomon.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasará ahora?... –Nada… - _Interrumpió una voz muy familiar. Patamon se dio la vuelta.

- _¡Gatomon!_ _¡Me da gusto verte! ¿Estás bien?_ – Le preguntó Patamon, que al parecer ya no se sentía tan solo.

- _Sí._ _Estoy bien, me da gusto que tú también lo estés. Patamon, ¿Acaso no reconoces estas tierras? – _Preguntó sorprendida Gatomon.

- _No. No sé dónde estamos. – _Respondió el pequeño, en verdad sin saber dónde estaban.

- _Este es el digimundo…_

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿Hablas en serio? Pues como ha cambiado_. -Patamon se mostraba incrédulo.

- _Lo sé. Hice un reconocimiento y lo comprobé hace un rato. _

- _¿Hace cuánto te despertaste? –_ Preguntó asombrado el digimon naranja.

- _Hace más de 1 hora. _

- _¿¡Y por qué no me despertaste!? –_ Exclamó molesto.

- _Pues… No quise molestarte de tu profundo sueño. Además, te ves tierno mientras duermes. –_ Dijo la gatita, añadiendo una pequeña risa al final de aquél cumplido.

- ¿Qué te sucede?... –Shh, guarda silencio; alguien se acerca. – Interrumpió la gata. –Ven escondámonos en esos arbustos.

- _"Hmm… dice que me veo tierno, yo no soy tierno. Por qué no me dice que me veo lindo" –_Se quejaba Patamon en su mente.

- _¡Ven Patamon!_

- _¡Ya voy, ya voy! _

- _¿Quién podrá ser Gatomon? Tengo miedo. – _Expresó la pobre criatura temblorosa.

- _No te preocupes, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos._ – Lo calmó su amiga.

- _¿Pero y si es un digimon maligno?_ _No sabemos que haya pasado en el digimundo en todos estos años. – _Insistía ante tal negación, el digimon alado.

- _Deja de pensar así._ _Eso no nos ayudará ahora. Hay que tener un plan. _

- _"Mejor lo atacaré con una patada de gato, quién sabe qué tan peligroso se haya vuelto el digimundo, " – _Dijo Gatomon en voz alta para sí misma.

- _Espera._ _Podría tratarse de algo inofensivo como bien dices, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar la violencia? _

Lamentablemente, este comentario de Patamon, hizo que la entidad moviera unos arbustos donde estaban escondidos, y tomando por sorpresa a ambos digimon, hizo su aparición.

- _¡Patada de gato! –_ _¡No, espera gatomon! Es… es… _

Patamon no pudo detener a su amiga, quien le había propinado una buena patada a nada más ni nada menos que:

- _¡El señor Gennai! - _Dijo asustada la gata digital.

- _¡Te dije que te detuvieras pero nunca me haces caso! –_ Dijo patmon quien pronto corrió a brindarle ayuda al pobre hombre. Gatomon se encontraba asombrada e inmóvil.

- _Aaaay._ _Me duele. – Exclamó Gennai. _

- _Lo siento mucho señor Gennai, no fue la intención de Gatomon, traté de detenerla. _

- _Está bien muchacho. De igual forma, creo que después de rejuvenecer (Recuerden Dig.02 donde Gennai se hizo joven) No me ha hecho mucho daño. _

- _Menos mal. – Expresó con vergüenza el compañero de la gatita. _

- _Lo… Siento… - _Dijo Gatomon, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

- _No se preocupen, estoy bien._ _Por favor, vamos a mi casa que unos amigos suyos los están buscando. – _Insistió el hombre.

- _De acuerdo._ Respondieron los dos digimon al unísono.

No viajaron muy lejos, ya que Gennai hizo que su casa surgiera de los mares y descendieron hasta ella. Se encontraban en una especie de isla, o algo parecido. A pesar de que sí se trataba del digimundo, los dos digimon se sentían un poco extraños en él. La realidad es que habían pasado muchos años, y ellos se habían acostumbrado ya a la vida en el mundo real con sus compañeros humanos. Mientras caminaban hacia la casa, cada vez se les hacía más familiar el terreno. Había cambiado pero, al parecer todo seguía en orden. Aunque ambos sentían angustia o esperaban ver alguna aguja de control, aro maligno, o algún desorden parecido, no se encontraron con nada de eso. Y es que siempre que estaban en el digimundo, no podían descansar en paz sin dejar de pensar en qué podría estar tramando Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Piedmon, El emperador de los digimon, Anukenimon, etc. Ahora que ya acabaron los problemas, podían respirar tranquilos y sin preocupaciones.

Estaban al pie de los escalones que conducían a la casa del buen hombre. Mientras bajaban, empezaron a conversar con el señor Gennai para obtener más información.

- _Señor Gennai, díganos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Patamon._

- _Se los contaré cuando lleguemos. _

- _¿Y por qué nos dirigimos hacia su casa? – Preguntó Gatomon. _

- _Se los contaré cuando lleguemos. _

- _A pesar de que haya rejuvenecido, sigue teniendo el mismo carácter – _Bromeó Patamon.

- _No se preocupen, ya abajo arreglaremos todo._ – Dijo el hombre en el mismo tono despreocupado de toda la vida.

- _Mira qué bonitos pececitos. Hola bonitos jeje. – _Dijo Patamon al ver por el cristal la fauna marina.

- _Deja de jugar, tenemos otras cosas importantes en qué pensar –_ Le contestó un poco seria y fría su amiga.

- _Qué amargada._ _¿Segura que no te pegaste con algo al caer en el digimundo? – _Replicó en tono de burla su amigo anaranjado.

- _Tonto…_

- _¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara hoy. – _Se quejó Patamon.

- _Ya llegamos. – _Interrumpió Gennai. – _Por favor, pónganse cómodos y siéntense a la mesa, deben estar hambrientos. Ahora vuelvo. _

- _Yo no estoy hambrienta, gracias. Quiero saber lo que pasa aquí… - ¡Pues yo sí tengo hambre! Mejor pensar con el estómago lleno – _Interrumpió Patamon.

- _Ash, como quieras._ – Dijo indiferente su amiga.

- _Dejen de pelear, aquí está la comida._ – El señor Gennai trajo varios platillos; parecía un banquete. – _Si quieren más, sólo tienen que decirme._

- _¡Muchas gracias, provecho! – _Dijeron los dos digimon, y rápidamente no lo pensaron dos veces para comer (incluso gatomon, quien no quería).

- _Señor Gennai, por favor díganos, ¿Cuál fue la causa de aquella luz?_ – Preguntó amablemente la gata digital, y dejó a un lado su comida para escuchar la respuesta del sabio hombre.

- _Bien… la verdad es que… No lo sé… -_ Dijo Gennai con naturalidad. Los dos digimon se echaron al suelo indignados (con la animación típica de cuando Gennai hacía comentarios como estos)

- _¿Usted no nos trajo aquí? – _Preguntó Patamon.

- _No._

- _¿Y quién lo hizo? – Continuó Gatomon._

- _No lo sé. _

- _¿¡Por qué nos trajeron al digimundo!? – Preguntaron los dos muy molestos._

- _No lo sé, en verdad lo siento. – _Respondió muy asustado el pobre hombre.

- _Está bien. ¿A quién le podemos preguntar? – Dijo Gatomon. – "Quién sabe" eso va a responder seguramente – _Le contestó su amigo, dando por obvia la respuesta del ahora joven Gennai.

- _Eso sí lo sé._ _Pero primero necesito que terminen de comer, y se comuniquen con unos amigos que los están buscando. _

- _¡Es cierto! ¿Quiénes podrán ser? – _Preguntó Patamon con asombro. Gatomon sólo le echó una mirada como si insinuara "¿De quién más se podría tratar?, tonto".

Al terminar de comer, educadamente gatomon insistió en ayudar con lavar los trastes que había usado para la comida. El señor Gennai se negó hasta convencerla de que él lo haría. Los llevó a otra habitación donde se encontraba un ordenador que mediante las bocinas, hizo posible escuchar unas voces muy familiares para los digimon.

- _¡Patamon, Gatomon, son ustedes! – _Exclamaron los niños elegidos (T.K. y Kari) del otro lado del ordenador.

- _¡Kari!_ _¡T.K.! – _Respondieron de igual forma sus compañeros digitales.

- _¿Qué pasó?_ _¿Dónde estaban? – _Preguntó Kari.

- _Aún no lo sabemos Kari, pero aparecimos en el digimundo y luego el señor Gennai nos encontró._ – Contestó su amiga.

- _Sí._ _Le preguntamos al señor Gennai si no estaban ahí, y se ofreció a buscarlos. – Agregó T.K._

- _Eso explicar por qué él no sabe la razón de que estemos aquí… - _Dijo patamon.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ _Si no fue él, ¿entonces quién? – _Preguntó T.K. más serio.

- _No lo sabemos T.K. El señor Gennai dijo que no puede contestar nuestras preguntas, pero que sí sabe a quién le podemos preguntar. – _Respondió a su amigo.

- _¿Y quién es?_

- _No lo sabemos – _Respondieron los dos pequeños digimon decepcionados.

- _Bueno, sólo queríamos saber que estaban bien –_ Dijo Kari –_ Los llamaremos mañana en la mañana, ahora es un poco tarde. Por favor díganos que pasa. Iremos mañana al digimundo para estar con ustedes._

- _No podrán – _Advirtió el Señor Gennai. - ¿_A qué se refiere señor Gennai? – _Preguntaron todos. – _En estos momentos, algo extraño pasa en el digimundo que está impidiendo el acceso a los humanos e incluso a algunos digimon. Desconozco la causa. _

Esto preocupó a todos. Las noticas del señor Gennai, por lo general, eran de cosas malas que sucedían en el digimundo o el mundo real. No dio más detalles acerca del hecho porque desconocía la causa, pero dejó insatisfechos a los digimon y muy preocupados a los niños elegidos. Kari y T.K. se despidieron, y acordaron llamar al día siguiente.

- _Vengan, les mostraré unas habitaciones donde pueden descansar. Les contaré mañana que es lo que pasa y con quien pueden hablar para aclararles todo esto._

- _¿Por qué no ahora? – _Insistió Gatomon.

- _Gatomon, no seas imprudente._ _El señor Gennai tiene sus razones. – _La regañó su amigo.

- _No entiendo porquen pelean tanto –_ Es él – Es ella – Se señalaron el uno al otro culpándose. – _Bueno, como sea. Es que ya es noche Gatomon, y la verdad es que se me ha olvidado quien puede ayudarles a contestar sus preguntas… jeje. _– Dijo Gennai.

De nuevo la expresión tipo anime de decepción se hizo presente. El señor Gennai llevó algo para la cena. Un vaso de leche y algunas galletas. El señor Gennai encontró una habitación con dos camas y se las ofreció a los digimon.

- _Está muy espaciosa y bonita, gracias. – _Comentó Gatomon.

- _La cama está suavecita y las almohadas también, y huelen a limón –_ Expresó Patamon abrazando la almohada de plumas.

- _Bueno._ _Mañana por la mañana buscaremos todas esas respuestas, que yo también estoy curioso por saber. – _Agregó el hombre.

- _Me parece bien._ _Gracias por todo y buenas noches – _Se despidió Gatomon mientras cerraba la puerta

- _Deja de saltar en la cama Patamon, vas a sacarle el relleno._ – Bromeó su amiga.

- _¿A ti que te pasa eh?_ – Preguntó su amigo mientras seguía saltando.

- _Mm._. _Nada. Me voy a la cama. _

- _¿No me vas a decir? – _Preguntó su amigo quien saltó hasta su cama cerca de ella, y la puso roja.

- _No te me acerques tanto. _–Dijo su amiga, dándole la espalda y evitando que le viera sus rojas mejillas.

- _Estás loca._ _Voy a cenar, espero que me acompañes. –_ Contestó Patamon mientras bajaba de la cama para acercarse al plato de galletas y el de leche.

- _Espera._ _Nunca te he dejado comer sólo. –_ Añadió la gatita que también bajo para acerca su plato al de su amigo y cenar juntos.

- _Bueno… Menos mal que me haces compañía – _Expresó sarcástico.

- _Oye, la leche está muy buena –_ Exclamó Gatomon.

- _Estás muy alterada ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Dime. – _Preguntó el pequeño digimon sobando con su patita el brazo de su compañera.

- _No lo sé. Yo también me siento muy rara. Espero que no sea nada malo, pero estoy sintiendo un mal presentimiento. –_Comentó un poco angustiada.

- _Ya relájate._ _Por cierto, no me dijiste que me veía lindo cuando dormía, me dijiste tierno… Hmm…_

- _Qué tonto… - _Dijo Gatomon un poco roja aparentando estar molesta.

- _Buenas noches, ya me dio sueño._ – Patamon se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, a la cual la dejó desconcertada y se puso muy roja.

- _Bue…_nas… _Noches… - _Le respondió gatomon acariciando la mejilla que besó Patamon, con sus garritas, y esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de esto, Gatomon subió a su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Dirigió su mirada hacia su fiel amigo naranja, y con esos enormes ojos azules que brillaban, no dejaba de verlo tan atónita. Aprovechó que Patamon se durmió casi por completo, o así creía ella, para escabullirse hasta su cama y dormir junto a él. Sin embargo, un movimiento en falso puso en alerta al compañero de la gata y dormido le preguntó: "¿_Qué haces aquí?" _A lo que ella respondió "_Es que tengo mucho frío, está rara mi cama, y no es tan suave como la tuya ¿no te molesta verdad?" "No, ya duérmete" _Contestó el digimon, y posteriormente la abrazó, colocando su cabeza debajo de la de su amiga. Gatomon sintió un cosquilleo tremendo en todo el cuerpo. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse tan cálida y feliz. Abrazó a su amigo también mientras no dejaba de sonreír como una tonta. Y así durmieron los dos…

**…Felices por siempre jajaja. No se crean. Este es el fin, pero de este capítulo. Cada vez siento que puedo proyectar mejor esas escenas que imagino como si fueran una película, a las palabras. Sin embargo ya se está propagando mucho el sentimiento entre esta "parejita" de pata-gato, lo cual no es el objetivo. Y espero que cuando llegue al punto que quiero llegar no extrañen a esta parejita. Todavía es un conflicto manejar como se enterarán estos pequeñines de la noticia, pero ahí vamos. Me hubiera gustado cambiar a Gennai a viejo otra vez, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Su humor sigue siendo el mismo. Y si ustedes lo prefieren pueden imaginárselo viejo. De todos modos no aparecerá mucho en este fic. Digamos que fue un comodín jaja. Me gustó mucho esa escena privada de Gatomon y Patamon. Es decir, de que durmieron juntitos y felices. A veces la actitud de Gatomon también me desespera, como a Patamon. Pero ella es muy buena y de seguro tiene alguna de esas crisis de mujeres jajaja (Ok, este comentario estuvo fuera del lugar). **

**De los Reviews: **

**Lord Pata : A mí también me da un no sé qué, que qué se yo, verlos juntitos. Es muy bonito. Pero en verdad me gusta más la parejita en su siguiente evolución. Esta pareja de Pata-gato es como un amor muy inocente e infantil y creo que así lo reflejo y lo estoy retratando jeje. Y qué bueno que te causó gracia el nombre del restaurante. Creo que a mí también después de ver lo patético que es. **

**Rocío AJ: Pues bienvenida y gracias por dejar tus comentarios en cada capítulo. Así es, hubiera estado bueno que fueran secuestrados por extraterrestres. Pero esta luz era la misma que la que llevó a los niños elegidos en D1 y en D2 al digimundo. Eso me faltó aclarar en el capítulo anterior, por eso lo pongo aquí. Espero que te guste y sigas dejando tus comentarios :) **

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el sig capítulo. ¡Sigan dejando sus reviews y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Special La navidad de Angemon y Angewomo

**Hola amigos. Primero que nada, perdonen por todo este tiempo ausente, pero han pasado muchas cosas desafortunadas. Adelanto para expresarles mis mejores deseos para 2014, que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. Este es un SPECIAL. Un capítulo especial por estas fechas navideñas. Aunque ya está atrasado pues creo que vale la pena subirlo. Aprovecho también para decirles que estas semanas que no subí capítulo fue para pensar con más detenimiento las cosas. A partir de este año, verán como irá madurando tanto la narración como la historia del fic. Como un buen vino. Este SPECIAL NO TIENE QUE VER con la historia real del fic. Los acontecimientos pasan en otras circunstancias, otro tiempo y muy aparte de la historia del FIC. Por favor, Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con hechos futuros o pasados, simplemente es un SPECIAL por diversión. Tiene un poco de humor negro tal vez, a mí me dio risa... un poco. Bueno, les dejo con la historia y muchas gracias, espero que sigan leyendo este fic ya que ustedes me inspiran a seguir adelante :)**

* * *

Es un día muy esperado por todos. Sobretodo especial para mucha gente, e incluso digimons: "Navidad". En este día de paz y tranquilidad, a solo unos cuantos días restantes para iniciar otro año, que promete nuevas oportunidades y cambios, se viven horas de presión en… ¡El supermercado!  
Hay que comprar todo lo necesario para la cena y hay miles de filas y cada vez escasea más la comida. Se ven pavos volando; ensaladas en descuento que miles de amas de casa casi parecen arrebatar; el pan se acaba una vez que sale del horno. Muchos pasteles de fruta, postres, en fin… Si uno no es hábil y se da prisa, no tendrá cena de navidad esta noche. Por fortuna, para unas cuantas personas, haciendo énfasis en "unas cuantas personas" (13 para ser exactos) han formado una estrategia, posicionándose en puntos específicos de todo el supermercado, para conseguir las mejores ofertas y los mejores productos. Pero no están solos en esta lucha, como en todas las que han librado antes; los acompañan sus compañeros: Los digimon.

De un lado, se ve al testarudo de Davis junto con Veemon, aventando el carrito de compras, resultando ante tal acción, la caída de muchos productos que ni él ni Veemon podrían alcanzar. Veemon sólo se encarga del resto; escoger los mejores rápidamente y ponerlos en el carrito.  
Wormon atrapa los productos que están por caer, en una inmensa red pegajosa, y después, Ken Escoge los que podrían servir para el gran banquete.

Yolei es igual de impaciente y se enfoca en la sección de postres. Su mundo perfecto sería uno donde pudiera comer postres todos los días. Ella no tiene juicio para dar el visto bueno o malo a algún postre, simplemente los recoge todos y ya. Cody y armadillomon son un poco más sensatos. Se detienen lentamente a revisar incluso la fecha de caducidad de varios de los productos que Yolei recoge. Hawkmon… Bueno… él está ahí simplemente para ver como su compañera sufre esta terrible debilidad por los postres que recoge a su paso.

Y así podríamos numerar a cada uno de los niños elegidos y sus compañeros Digimon. El superior Joe y Gomamon, por ejemplo, los más tranquilos de todos, esperan con calma en el inmenso mar de gente que también espera su turno en la caja…

Como siempre Mimi no se encuentra en Japón, por lo que no hace falta hablar de ella.

Matt, Sora, Tai e Izzy, están dispersos en el supermercado, también compitiendo con algunas señoras por las ofertas. Izzy coordina todo el supermercado desde su computadora, mostrando los pasillos donde hay poca gente, y más probabilidades de conseguir suficiente comida para la cena. Tentomon es su explorador oficial por default; confirmando que todo lo que dice la computadora es cierto. Y también para avisar a los chicos o los digimon, que se den prisa por si más clientela se avecina.

Pero hay 2 chicos que se han salido del supermercado, para terminar de decorar la casa, comprar lo que haga falta. Y entre esas cosas está…: ¡Comprar el árbol de navidad que a todos se les había olvidado! Es por eso que Angemon y Angewomon llevaban a toda prisa a los 2 chicos para comprar un árbol. Fue difícil porque de los más grandes ya casi no había, pero por suerte, Izzy también se encargó de eso, diciéndoles en qué tienda comprar.

Finalmente llegaron. Hacía mucho frío y T.K. cobijó a Kari con su abrigo, seguido de una sonrisa muy característica de él. Kari le correspondió con un leve "gracias", que al finalizar, se mostró un poco ruborizada ante tal acto. Es obvio imaginar que un árbol de un tamaño considerable, y, más aún, de un peso imposible para que un chico de 16 años pudiera levantarlo solo, lo llevara T.K. en los hombros como si fuera una mochila. Claramente recibió ayuda "divina", y no está de más decir que Angemon presumió un poco, o, más bien "demostró" un poco de su increíble fuerza, al alzar sin mucha dificultad el árbol, que dejó atónito al vendedor, a varias personas e incluso a T.K. y a Kari. Mientras el rubio ángel alzaba el árbol, despampanante, como si fuera un trofeo, su compañera ángel apenas si mostraba una pizca de asombro. En lugar de eso, sólo le aventó una mirada que revelaba lo "exagerado y presumido" que se estaba comportando. T.K. optó por mejor guardarse la innecesaria pregunta "_¿Necesitas una mano?"_ y dejó que su emplumado amigo hiciera el trabajo "sucio".

Kari, aunque ya acostumbrada pero también asombrada por el hecho que estaba aconteciendo de la tremenda fuerza del ángel masculino, le expresó cuan fuerte era a su amiga de toda la vida. La chica parecía como si tuviera intenciones de hacer que la ángel compartiera su reacción, a pesar de que no logró convencerla, Angewomon sólo agregó: "_Es fuerte, sí… un poco" _Seguido de una leve sonrisa a su amiga, como si en realidad le hubiera dicho "_No me molestes más, est_o _no es para tanto"_.  
Pero la culpa no era del pobre angelito que inconscientemente se había ganado sus cinco minutos de fama (incluso se ha ganado varios renglones por parte de este escritor, que parecen halagarlo, y que aún no se da cabida de la tremenda fuerza del ser divino) él simplemente estaba haciendo el trabajo que sabía que si el chico lo hacía, la pasaría muy mal en el hospital, por posible fractura de su columna vertebral. Definitivamente un regalo de navidad que nadie quisiera tener. Sin embargo, si eso pasara, él podría curarlo como si nada: ¿Entonces qué importa?  
No. Angemon no es ese tipo digimon que deja a sus amigos los problemas grandes o pequeños. Conserva ese noble corazón de su pequeña anaranjada y regordeta forma anterior. A pesar de que podría verse como una figura fría y de autoridad, las apariencias engañan.  
Para interrumpir y acabar con estos minutos de fama del ángel, Kari recibe la llamada de Tai, de que se tardarán un poco más en el supermercado, pero que aprovechen para sorprenderlos con las decoraciones cuando lleguen a casa. Las mismas palabras recibe T.K. por parte de su hermano.  
Cuando terminan la llamada, ambos chicos se voltean y se dicen al unísono lo que acababan de escuchar. Ríen un poco y Angewomon los lleva para decorar el árbol y la casa. Mientras el pobre de Angemon vuela atrás cargando el árbol en sus espaldas.

Se detienen en una tienda para comprar las decoraciones que hagan falta para la casa y el árbol. Kari les dice a los dos hombres que es mejor que ellas escojan la decoración, porque a veces "_los hombres no saben escoger"._ T.K. comentó, de buena manera y sin malas intenciones (como era su costumbre) de que si ellas iban, se tardarían mil horas en escoger los adornos. Esto solo le ganó dos miradas con las venas hinchadas por parte de las chicas, con una mirada monstruosa. A continuación Kari agregó: "_No soy Mimi"_ y entraron a la tienda, azotando la puerta.

T.K. y Angemon solo mostraban una cara de que se habían metido en serios aprietos. Angemon le pregunto que por qué dijo eso. Evadiendo la pregunta, T.K. le comentó: "_Lo más seguro es que Kari aproveche para comprarse algo de ropa también"._ Angemon invitó a T.K. a que le echara un vistazo al árbol. La verdad, una idea muy aburrida y desprovista de mucha creatividad, pero, ¿Qué se puede hacer? Pasaba el tiempo y en el transcurso, los muchachos cambiaban de posición frecuentemente. Se levantaban y caminaban o silbaban. T.K. se entretuvo un rato con su teléfono y Angemon se sentó a pensar un rato. Finalmente Angemon al estar muy aburrido, decidió entrar a la tienda solo para matar el tiempo. Tal vez encontraría algo interesante.

Apenas entró, se podían escuchar unas risas por el vestidor de chicas, que pertenecían a Kari. Mientras Angemon se acercaba con cautela, pudo escuchar también lo que parecía ser la voz de Angewomon, quejándose: "_Es un tonto. Claro que no me gusta, lo que pasa es que es muy infantil. Cuando evoluciona es un poco más maduro pero sigue siendo el mismo." – Expresó la ángel._

- _Qué mala eres, destruirás su corazón. Yo pensé que te gustaba aunque sea un poquito. ¿O tu corazón es de otro? – _Respondió su amiga un poco decepcionada.

- _Sí._ _Pertenece a otro… Pertenece a…_

Antes de que pudiera revelar la identidad del chico que se había ganado el corazón de Angewomon, Angemon torpemente tiró ganchos de ropa y otras cosas. Angewomon corrió la cortina y se mostraba furiosa, lo que provocó que Angemon saliera corriendo por su vida de ahí. De nuevo, el desdichado ángel tropezó con una chica que soltó algunas cosas que estaba por comprar. El ángel actuó rápido y casi en 5 segundos había recogido todo; después se disculpó. La chica al verlo o más bien, reconocerlo… Se abalanzó sobre él como si fuera una loca admiradora. Angewomon corrió la cortina una vez más ante tal escándalo, solo para confirmar que su amigo estaba siendo _"acosado"_ por lo que parecía ser una loca aficionada. La chica a parte de retrasar al ángel quien quería escapar de su compañera, no dejaba de hablar de las veces que lo había visto luchar en la tierra, de lo guapo que era, de lo fuerte, de su hermoso y dorado cabello, en fin… miles de halagos ridículos. Angewomon salió con un rostro muy fingido que apenas si disimulaba la fiera en la que estaba convertida. Angemon al verla, le brindó un rápido autógrafo a la chica y salió como una bala disparado por la puerta de la tienda. T.K. preguntó que le pasaba a su amigo pero apenas si había preguntado, Kari y Angewomon salieron. Angewomon parecía muy normal y calmada. Angemon no dudó ni un minuto en aprovechar, y suplicar por su perdón (o mejor dicho por su vida) ante la ángel, que le cerró la boca con un seco y escalofriante "_cállate"._

Ahora faltaban los regalos de intercambio de T.K. y Kari, porque ellos no habían comprado lo que les darían a sus amigos. También los de Angemon y Angewomon. Fueron a una tienda de regalos inmensa y escogieron los obsequios para el intercambio entre sus amigos. Angemon no hallaba qué podría regalarle a su querida amiga. La verdad es que era difícil de complacer. No… No es verdad, ella también tenía un corazón muy noble y era muy humilde. Sólo que sería muy difícil de complacer porque parecía que estaba molesta con él, sin alguna razón aparente. Había un hermoso collar que había visto, también un anillo y unos guantes hermosos de satín. Por el dinero Angemon no tenía problemas ¿Cómo es esto? Quién sabe, pero no tenía problemas. Compró todo y lo envolvió y metió en una caja de regalos muy discreta. Pero por mala suerte encontró a la "admiradora loca" quien se abalanzó otra vez sobre él, parloteando como un perico. Angewomon se asomó un poco, y puso una cara furiosa otra vez. Esta ocasión casi quería arrebatar a esa mujer de los brazos del ángel, que si bien era muy fuerte, nada podía hacer para quitarse a la chica de encima.

Ya todo estaba listo. Terminaron de comprar los regalos y se dirigieron a la casa para hacer las últimas modificaciones. Los dos ángeles se encargaron de decorar el exterior, mientras T.K. y Kari ponían manos a la obra, decorando el gran árbol, poniendo extensiones de luces de muchos colores, y esferas y botas navideñas por doquier.

Finalmente los demás niños elegidos llegaron a las 10:00 pm. Entre todos se apoyaron para cocinar y arreglar la mesa, etc. Todos parecían felices, muy motivados y con la chispa de la navidad en sus corazones. Todos excepto uno… el ángel. Qué irónico.

Ya a punto de sentarse a la mesa, Angewomon notó que hacía falta su compañero, salió de la casa para encontrárselo sentado a los pies de la puerta en un escalón.

- _¿Por qué no entras? Aquí hace frío y aparte la cena ya estará lista en unos minutos. _

- _No sé. Estoy pensando – _Contestó entristecido el ángel.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ –Preguntó la digimon quien se hizo un espacio y se sentó junto a su amigo.

- _En que…_ - Angemon pretendía continuar pero cuando echó un vistazo a la chica, notó que esta lucía bellísima, con caireles rubios que desbordaban y reposaban sobre sus hombros. Sus labios ligeramente pintados y un hermoso y sensual vestido rojo que brillaba por la hermosa pedrería que tenía encima.

- _¿En qué? ¿En qué piensas? –_ Continuó la ángel acariciándole la mejilla con su guante terso de seda.

- _En que luces encantadora…_ - Expresó atónito.

Angewomon se ruborizó mucho y su rostro quedó conmovido con las palabras del ángel quien parecía un niño asombrado al ver un inmenso caramelo, o una figura de acción increíble.

- _¿Te gusta? Lo compré hace poco con Kari cuando fuimos a la tienda… Es para ti… - _Dijo sonriéndole también mostrando una carita de enamorada.

- _¿No es para el chico que robó tu corazón?_ – Preguntó intrigada mente, dudando de las palabras de Angewomon.

- _Tontito…_ _Tú eres el hombre que ha robado mi corazón. – _Le respondió mientras le echaba una sonrisa tierna y acariciaba sus mejillas, ahora con las dos manos, aproximándose cada vez a su rostro.

- _¿No estás enojada conmigo? – _Preguntó incrédulo.

- _Claro que no._ _Sólo por lo de aquella chica loca… pero cómo podría enojarme contigo. Me sentía rara porque todavía no sabía cómo decirte._

- _¿Decirme qué? – _Preguntó con mucha más curiosidad.

- _Que me gustas…_ - Angewomon lo dijo con la cabeza agachada de pena, para esconder sus rojas mejillas que hacían juego con su vestido, para variar.

Angemon quedó helado y paralizado ante las palabras de su fiel compañera de muchas aventuras. Después de un tiempo, Angewomon rompió el hielo y dijo decepcionada:

- _Ya sé que no te gusto, lo siento… _

- _Estás loca. Claro que sí – _Dijo Angemon, quien después arrebató el rostro de la chica con su mano y con dulzura le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _Angemon…_ - Terminando de decir su nombre, el chico le propició un lento, romántico y muy tierno beso, en sus suaves labios. El acto duró mucho. Tanto que hasta T.K. tuvo que salir para buscarlos, pero Kari interrumpió diciéndole que no interfiriera, que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. T.K. sólo mostró una cara estupefacta porque no sabía a qué se refería Kari. Dejó la puerta y se dirigió a comer. Kari sonrió tiernamente, se asomó por la ventana y solo confirmó lo evidente, para después regresar a las labores de la cocina y dejar a los dos tórtolos en lo suyo.

Todos la pasaron muy bien esa noche, y a la hora del intercambio, cuando llegó el turno de Angemon y Angewomon, ambos ángeles se mostraban ausentes. Fueron a dar un paseo solos por ahí, a ver los fuegos artificiales desde un edificio muy alto y bonito. Angemon aprovechó para regalarle a la chica lo que le había comprado. Angewomon lo abrió y se emocionó mucho. Aunque manifestó que era demasiado y que con el simple hecho de tenerla en sus brazos ya le hacía feliz, no rechazó los lujosos regalitos de su ahora novio.

Angewomon también tenía una sorpresa. Cuando abrió la caja de regalos Angemon, el escritor decidió censurar la escena y terminar aquí el capítulo deseándoles una feliz navidad (ya pasada por cierto) y un feliz año nuevo (también ya atrasado).

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí ha llegado este Special, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia o los capítulos del Fic original. Es solo un extra. Nos veremos ahora sí, en el capítulo 7 :)**

**De los reviews: **

**Lord Pata: Sí, es cierto. Me encanta la pareja PataGato, es muy tierna y se ven bien. Pero es que hay algunas cosas que me gustan más con Angemon y Angewomon. De todos modos, aunque sea Angemon o Patamon, Gatomon siempre lo querrá igual. **

**Ambar51chick: ¡Gracias por leer el fic! y qué crees? Yo leí tu historia también de secretos ocultos y me encantó mucho. Me emocionaba con cada capítulo y me reía de como Angewomon le decía "mocoso" a Angemon jajaja. Qué bueno que no somos los únicos que escriben fics de estos 2 Digimon, que para mí, son una pareja perfecta. Apenas ví que estás haciendo una secuela. No la he leído pero ahí estaré, porque de verdad me encantó tu historia. ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el sig cap! ;) **


End file.
